Secret of SAO Christmas
by angelfish333
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when someone doesn't kiss under the mistletoe? Why does this have to happen on the same day that Suguha's new boyfriend is coming to visit? Kazuto already doesn't like the guy. How can he protect his sister, when everyone else seems to be supportive of their relationship?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, nor its characters.

A/N: This makes sense on its own, but if you really want to understand the whole story, please check out The Secret of SAO.

* * *

Kazuto and Asuna had their whole house to decorate for the Christmas party, they were hosting. They wanted to make it very special, for everyone that had experienced great loss. Thanks to their Augmas, they were able to enjoy this christmas with Yui.

Yui enjoyed helping decorate the Augmented tree. No matter how Yui helped, Kazuto and Asuna still had to do everything IRL. Yui didn't seem to mind, because she was having fun, anyway.

Klein helped Kazuto put up the lights, inside and outside, of the house.

Everything was being set out on the tables. That included the alcohol and christmas chocolates.

Asuna slaved away in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas dinner. She was going to make this Christmas dinner the best, they had ever tasted.

Asada, Rika and Keiko showed up, to help out, too.

Kazuto was tense and that did not go unnoticed by Asuna.

"What's the matter? Is it Percy?" As if she didn't know.

Kazuto sighed. "I still can't see what Sugu sees in him."

"Is this still because he is six years older. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Sugu is still in school and he is a travel agent. I'm worried about Sugu. I bet he's a player. I won't let him hurt Sugu."

Rika smirked, as she walked past him, in the kitchen. "Look at the big brother, being all protective of his little sister." She mocked playfully.

"Rika's right. Don't you think, you might just be feeling a bit overprotective?" Asuna added.

"No Way! It's more than that! This guy is trouble!" Kazuto defended.

"It wouldn't kill you to play nice, just for tonight? It is Yui's first Christmas. I want it to be special. You can go back to hating on him, tomorrow. Deal?" Asuna pointed her spoon at Kazuto.

"I guess. But this changes nothing." Kazuto sighed again.

"Can you put these plates out and the special silverware?" Asuna requested.

Kazuto grabbed the stack of plates and made himself useful, by setting the table.

Rika turned to Asuna. "Brothers. They just don't know when to stay out of it."

"I don't think it's like that. Kazuto just wants what's best for Suguha. Ever since Midori passed, Kazuto is even more protective of her. I don't blame him either."

* * *

Varina came in after having a snowball fight with Yui. She turned to Klein, watching him drink a 'big boy drink'. She decided to challenge him for pure sport. "I bet I can down a lot more of those, than you can!"

Klein grabbed two and gave her one. "You're on!"

They both guzzled a few.

* * *

Griselda entered the kitchen. She placed a bottle of champagne on the counter. "I brought this for you. It's virtual, but I hope you will still enjoy it."

"Thank you!" Asuna gave Griselda a hug, before getting back to cooking.

"You are coming along nicely. How far along are you, now?"

"This little one, is due in the spring already." Asuna placed a tender hand over her growing belly.

"Do you know the gender, yet?"

"No. Kazuto and I want to wait until it's born."

"Have you thought of the names, yet. You wouldn't want to call it 'baby' for a week." Griselda smiled tenderly.

"We haven't given it much thought. There's no rush."

"Just let me know, if you ever need help with anything. My abilities are limited, but I am sure there will be something I can do."

"Thank you." Asuna checked on the turkey. The smells were tantalizing.

* * *

"I beat ya!" Varina cheered loudly.

"Not fair. I started with already two in my system." Klein complained. How could he be beat by a girl.

"If you didn't think it was fair, you should never have agreed to it!" Varina reveled in her victory.

Kazuto walked past them. "Seriously? Those were for later."

"Then why put them out on the table?!" Varina staggered slightly.

"She's got a point." Klein agreed.

Kazuto shrugged it off and headed back to the kitchen, to see if Asuna needed help. If she did, however, there were plenty of helping hands available.

* * *

Yui grabbed Kazuto's hand. "Is Santa Claus real? I saw it somewhere online. Is it true?"

"Only if you believe he is. They say, he comes when everyone is asleep and gives us presents if we are good. But if we're bad, we're given nothing but coal."

"If I stay awake all night, will I get to meet him?" Yui cheered.

"No. Because you're not staying up that late. I doubt you could keep your eyes open that long, anyway."

"Yes, I could! Will you and Mommy stay up for me? Maybe, you can get his autograph."

"Mommy and I need our sleep too, Yui. But if you really want to, I'm sure we could go to a mall and you can even get a picture with him."

"Really! What about his reindeer? Will they be there, too?"

"I don't know about that. Maybe."

"They will be there, because Santa doesn't go anywhere without them. I read that somewhere."

"Then, maybe they will."

Yui ran off towards Asada, who was putting a few things under the tree.

"Guess what, Asada? Daddy's going to take me to see Santa Clause!" Yui cheered.

* * *

Kazuto found Varina in the entry of the hallway. "Looks like **you** had too many?"

"Nope! I can hold my liquor. Unlike Klein, I can handle it." Varina placed her hand on his face, which weirded him out. "Hey look!" She pointed up. "We're under the mistletoe." She seemed surprised by it, too. "I guess that means, you have to kiss me."

"Not going to happen." Kazuto slid her hand away from his face.

"It's the rule! You have to!" Varina whined.

"You're drunk."

"Doesn't matter. It's the law."

Kazuto's smile increased. "OH KLEIN! GUESS WHO'S UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

Varina shrieked, "Don't call **him** over!" As she hid behind a box meant for decorations.

Klein ran over, but then halted his advances. "Kirito… I don't swing that way, bro…" Klein had a disbelieving look on his face.

"NOT ME!" Kazuto roared.

Varina punched Kazuto in the shin. "...You ass…!" Varina mumbled, so only Kazuto could hear her.

Rika came over. "Whoa. Kazuto and Varina now have to kiss. You're under the mistletoe. It's the rule!"

"No way!" Kazuto objected.

Klein smirked evilly. "If you don't, they say bad things will happen. You better do it, man."

Asuna barged in. "Kazuto doesn't have to, if he doesn't want to. That is all just superstition."

Kazuto smirked back at Klein.

"I am not taking the fall for you. If the tree catches on fire, I am coming after **you**." Rika blurted.

They were suddenly alerted to a fire alarm, going off in the kitchen.

Asuna's eyes grew wide and she rushed back into the kitchen. Smoke was coming from the oven. "No. No. No!" Asuna pulled out the burnt casserole.

"First sign. Asuna burnt something. Asuna never burns anything." Rika continued.

"I can't see why you believe in that nonsense." Kazuto turned towards the kitchen to help Asuna. "Is everything alright?"

Asuna threw the dish away. "If I send someone for the ingredients now, they can come back in plenty of time, for me to remake it."

Keiko overheard that request. "I can do that for you. What do you need?"

Asuna wrote it on a piece of paper, then handed it to Keiko. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem. I will be right back." Keiko turned to leave.

"Please hurry!" Asuna pleaded.

"Asuna, relax! Sugu's plane doesn't get here for another hour. That's plenty of time." Kazuto reassured her.

Asuna took a deep breath. "It's fine. I got this." She walked over to the pots on the stove top, pulling off the lids and watching the steam rise and the scent tempt them.

Kazuto felt he should stay away from the kitchen, to stop himself from taking an early helping. He entered the living room, where everyone else was playing their part.

* * *

Klein gave a childish smirk. "Let's light 'er up!" In front of the Christmas tree.

"Wait! Kazuto is in the room. I don't want to catch on fire, thank you." Rika whined playfully.

"Oh come on. Even **I** think you're being a little ridiculous." Asada defended Kazuto, before plugging in the lights and the power went out.

Kazuto waved his hands protectively in front of him. "That wasn't me!"

Rika stormed over to Kazuto. "How do you figure? Isn't it obvious. Kazuto, I swear…"

Kazuto pointed to the house down the street, through the window. The house down the street was so bright, you could go blind, just staring at it. "Look! That house is always using up the street's power. You can't blame this one on me!"

They heard a shriek from the kitchen.

Kazuto ran into the kitchen in a panic. "Is everything okay? Did you hurt yourself? Is the ba-"

"Stop! I'm fine. I can't see anything and I think the gravy boiled over and spewed at me. Kazuto can you keep stirring this and make sure **that** doesn't boil over too?" She pointed at another pot on the stovetop.

"Asuna the power is off. That means the elements are too."

Asuna stopped for a second and looked back at her husband. "Oh right. You can go back to what you were doing, then." Suddenly, realization hit. "Oh no! The turkey!"

Klein ran in. "Don't worry! There is always pizza!"

"NO WAY!" Everyone that could hear, yelled at Klein.

Kazuto sighed. "I will go talk to the neighbours. I will be right back."

Yui took his hand, before he could leave. "Can I come with you?"

"As long as you dress warm. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Yui played with her _menu_ screen and a toque, mittens, scarf and a coat, appeared on her. "Ready when you are, Daddy!"

The moment Kazuto left the house, the lights came back on. "What?" Kazuto looked at the house, he was heading for and saw that the only lights circulating at **that** house, were the ones coming from a cop car. "I guess, we can go back inside."

Yui seemed disappointed, but she came in anyways, removing all her warm clothes, through the _menu_.

* * *

Keiko ran into the house, and right for the kitchen, where she found Asuna in a new change of clothes. "They didn't have these four ingredients. I'm sorry, I looked everywhere."

"Well, I guess we don't **need** the casserole. It still is disappointing, but don't worry. I will make something else, instead. I don't think you will be too disappointed." Asuna started her next dish.

"Don't over do it… It isn't good for the baby." Keiko warned sincerely.

"I will take it easy. Promise." Asuna reassured her, before Keiko left the kitchen.

Asuna got right back to cooking.

Asada entered, soon after. "Can I help? I am not the best cook, but I would like to lighten your load."

"Alright. Can you mix these three ingredients in that mixing bowl, then chop those too." Asuna pointed to the several things that she wanted Asada to prepare.

"Sure."

* * *

Kazuto looked at the time. "I guess, I should go. Sugu should be here in twenty minutes."

Everyone acknowledged his departure and got back to more decorating.

Kazuto got into his state of the art, black convertible, with the top up. He started her up, pulled out of the garage and drove down the street quite quickly.

"BOO!"

Kazuto felt like he might have a heart attack and swerved to miss another car, when he jolted into the oncoming traffic. He tried to calm himself and then noticed Varina, giggling too much for this particular situation, in the back seat. "VARINA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GET US KILLED?!"

"No. I snuck into your car, because the look on your face, is priceless!" She laughed even harder.

"This is no time to be-"

"Kazuto! Lookout!" Varina pointed towards the road, abruptly.

Kazuto was already aware of a bunch of cars, that had slid into each other, up ahead.

"ICE!"

"I KNOW!" Kazuto yelled on instinct. He swerved into the snowbank, trying his best to avoid hitting the other cars. Kazuto was hyperventilating, at this point.

"Good driving!" Varina praised in a childish way. "Me next!"

Kazuto glared at her. "No way, are you driving! You're wasted!"

"I prefer to call it, 'temporarily destabilized'."

Kazuto got out of his car. "Sugu's plane lands in ten minutes."

She had followed suit. "Looks like you're going to be late!"

Kazuto grunted and took out his cellphone. "I will text her."

"Lalala lala lalala la lala…" Varina amused herself, in an overly cheery disposition.

"Quiet! I can't hear myself think."

"Should we go back. I know! Let's take your motorcycle!"

"No way! I can't fit them **and** their stuff, on my bike!"

"Okay, then let's walk to the airport!"

"Then we can all walk back together. In the cold." Kazuto spoke sarcastically.

"I know! Let's go to Paris! It isn't cold there!"

"Why would we go to Paris, when they have come all the way here?" Kazuto was starting to get a little annoyed. 'Why am I even still talking to her?'

"I did not think of that. You're really smart!"

"You would be too. If you were able to use your common sense." Kazuto retorted.

"Who needs it. I am plenty good now."

"Stuck in the middle of a road, on Christmas day. Yeah, who needs it." Kazuto's voice was lined with sarcasm.

"What if we hitchhike!"

"Now that is the worst idea, you had yet. Tell me some more! I am dying to hear them."

"Okay. We can call the police!"

"What?!"

"It's an emergency. We have to get to them, right away." Varina pulled out her phone.

"Give me that! You're not calling the police!" Kazuto confiscated it.

"Hey!"

"You can't be trusted."

"So, what now?"

"We wait."

Varina groaned.

* * *

Asuna placed the last dish on the table. "There! All done!"

"It looks great!" Klein cheered. "I don't get it though, where is Kirito? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Rika stared at Klein. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Varina anywhere, either."

Asuna chose to be positive. "I'm sure, Suguha's plane arrived a little late. They'll be here soon."

"I hope so, 'cause I'm starving." Klein was practically drooling now.

Asuna picked up her cellphone from the table. "I'll call him." She dialed Kazuto's number.

* * *

Kazuto saw that the vehicles had finally been moved out of the way.

"Now what?" Varina asked.

"Come on. We might still get there, before Sugu has to wait, too long." Kazuto ushered Varina back into the car.

"Hello? We're stuck, genius."

"This car has a tremendous amount of horse power. We'll get out, easy." Kazuto threw the car into reverse and like he said, they launched out of the snow bank. He turned the car around and kept on course to the airport.

* * *

They finally arrived at the airport and Kazuto entered through the main arrival center, looking for Sugu. He didn't really care to see Percy.

He finally spotted them over by the baggage claim.

Sugu ran over and gave her brother a hug.

"How was your trip?" Kazuto asked.

"You should have seen Paris at Christmas! It was amazing!" Sugu smiled. "But I can't wait to see everyone. How is Asuna?"

"She is great. But we are running late, so we should probably go."

Percy was completely ignored, not that he was surprised, at this point.

They headed towards the car and Varina waved to Suguha.

Sugu looked suspiciously at her brother. "What is Vari doing here?"

Kazuto sighed. "That's a good question. Why are you here?" Kazuto asked, now that they were standing in front of the car and Vari wrapped her arms around Suguha.

"You should have seen Kazuto's face, it was hilarious!" Vari burst out laughing.

"Is she…?" Suguha suspected she was a bit drunk, from her performance.

"Completely." Kazuto answered Sugu.

Varina grabbed Suguha and took her over to the side. "Details! How was Paris?"

The girls started talking as Kazuto put the luggage in the back of the car.

Percy approached him. "I don't know, what I did to upset you…"

"I-don't-know... maybe the part where you started going out with a girl, who is seven years younger than you." Kazuto spoke snidely.

"It's six. And what I feel for Sugu, is more than I have, for any other girl."

'Sugu?' No one calls her Sugu, except Kazuto. "You should know that Sugu doesn't see any of my money, unless I give it to her directly."

"Are you suggesting, that I am in this for the money?"

"Name your price!" It wasn't like Kazuto was actually trying to bribe him, as much as, testing to see what kind of man, he was.

Percy cringed for a moment, under Kazuto's intense glare. "Keep your money! I will not let you drive us apart."

"If you do anything to hurt my sister and I mean… ANYTHING! I will hunt you down!" Kazuto threatened through narrow eyes. "Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

Kazuto turned to the girls. "Time to go! You can talk about that stuff, when we get there." He ushered them in the car. Kazuto noticed a missed call on his phone. 'Probably wondering, what is taking so long.' He started up the car and drove back home.

* * *

They made it home, without any problems, thank goodness. Kazuto was left with the luggage, as everyone abandoned him, to go to the house.

Suguha opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered.

"Merry Christmas!" Suguha and Percy answered, before being greeted by a hug from all of their friends.

Suguha turned to Asuna. "I can't believe how big he's grown. Spring is just around the corner." She placed her hand on Asuna's tummy.

"We don't know if it's going to be a boy." Asuna smiled.

"I thought Kazuto said…" Suguha looked confused.

"He said, he **hopes** it will be a boy." Asuna stared at their empty hands. "Where is your luggage?"

Sugu's face went pale. "Oh, shoot. Kazuto must be getting it. I will help him." She turned and left the house, towards the car, where she met Kazuto with his hands completely full. "You didn't have to do that by yourself."

"You shouldn't have to, either. What happened to your knight in shining armor? Did he go on vacation?" Kazuto toyed, but he was actually serious.

"Be nice." Sugu teased.

"This **is** me being nice."

"Try harder! He is just nervous. He really wants you to like him."

"I can see **that**." Kazuto entered the house and plunked the stuff down in the spare bedroom. "Which stuff is yours? I will put it in your room."

"You can just leave it here. I will share." Sugu smiled cheekily.

Kazuto's mouth fell open, as shock overwhelmed his features.

"Kidding! You really need to lighten up!"

"That was a joke?! That wasn't funny." Kazuto hissed.

* * *

They joined the others, at the table.

Klein smirked. "I wonder if UW has an event box for this holiday?"

Asada replied. "I doubt it. If UW is mythologically accurate, it wouldn't make any sense."

"What about ARK? Kazuto?" Vari asked cheekily.

"I don't think so." Kazuto stated simply.

Yui smiled. "If you want to play a Christmas event, ALO has one. But you would all have to transfer over."

"It isn't worth it."

Griselda smiled. "You know how UW continues on SAO stats? Maybe ALO is on a separate account."

"Not exactly. It may go on a different **avatar** , but it still is under the same account. I wouldn't say that there isn't **anything** on UW today, though. You could check it out, later." Kazuto suggested.

"You guys go on ahead. I will stay here with Percy."

"Come on, Suguha! It wouldn't be the same, without you." Keiko pleaded.

"Percy can't play. It's alright. I don't mind." Suguha smiled reassuringly.

Asuna turned to Kazuto. "What do you say? Want to go on a Christmas hunt, Kirito?"

Kazuto sighed. "Nah. I think I will stay here." No way was Kazuto going to let Percy be all alone with his sister.

"Don't worry about us. You should go, Kazuto!" Sugu urged.

Somehow, that only made him want to stay, even more. "Not going. I have already made up my mind, okay."

Sugu's eyes made contact with Asuna's, pleading for help.

"Yui wants you to come, isn't that right, Yui?" Asuna smiled innocently.

"Yes, Daddy! Please!" Yui gave the cutest puppydog eyes.

"That's not fair." Kazuto defended. He hated saying 'no' to Yui.

A sly grin formed on Suguha's face.

"Yeah! Come on, Kirito!" Everyone urged.

Kazuto was clearly being ganged up on. He was supposed to be there for Yui's first Christmas. He couldn't really justify staying, when he remembered that. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Yui cheered.

"But we won't be opening presents, until we return." Kazuto turned to Suguha. "You sure you won't come?"

Sugu nodded. "Go on ahead." Why Kazuto was acting like he hadn't seen his sister in a year, when she was only gone for a week, Sugu would never understand.

* * *

They finished the dinner and dessert too. Then everyone logged onto UW.

"We're finally alone." Sugu's smile grew.

"It's about time. Sugu?"

Sugu looked at Percy, curiously.

"I don't think your brother likes me." Percy stated plainly.

"He'll come around. He is just being a protective elder brother. I can't blame him for that." In a way, Sugu would have appreciated it, if Kazuto wasn't so annoying about it.

"Does he really have those cool swords from the presentation? They are **real** , are they not?"

"Yep. They're pretty cool."

"Do you think Kazuto would demonstrate it for me?"

"Not a chance. Sorry… He keeps them pretty close."

"Do you know where he keeps them?"

"No. But I am sure, I could figure it out. Why?"

"They peek my curiosity. I really would like to see them."

"Kazuto would be so mad."

"He'll never know. Besides, he wouldn't be mad at **you**." Percy justified. "Kirito is a hero. It would be so awesome, to gaze at the very weapons, that Kirito used to put an end to the world tyranny. I also know that he used them to defeat Kayaba in SAO and Hades in UW."

Sugu thought it over for a moment. "I guess, I could find them."

"You're the best, Sugu!"

Sugu stood up from the table and walked down the hall, towards her brother's room. She felt her chest tighten. She slid the door open and checked to see that both Asuna and Kazuto were fully immersed in the VRMMO, UW. She breathed a little easier, but still had an inkling feeling of fear, that he would snap back. She could just imagine how he would blow up at her. That kind of made her wonder, why she was doing this, in the first place.

She looked back to see Percy, standing in the hall, giving her encouragement, to proceed.

She took a deep breath and continued towards the closet. It wasn't even hard to find. Kirito's SAO gear was hung up nicely on a hanger, with the swords braced against the side, in their respective sheaths. She tried to pick them up, but found them heavier than expected. She never realized just how much, until now. She took the coat too and left the room, discreetly, as if Kazuto was only sleeping. When she entered the hall, she felt the burst of adrenaline.

Sugu placed the gear in Percy's hands and he, immediately, put on the coat and sheaths. He drew the swords from them. "They're really heavy. He makes them look so light." He tried to hold them firmly, but he felt the strain on his wrists. Percy took them into the living room, for giving him a better space margin. He started to swing the swords around, as if pretending he knew how to fight with a sword.

"Careful! If you break them…" Sugu was undeniably nervous, about playing with her brother's prized possessions.

"Relax, they're heavy duty. They won't break." He struck a pose. "Sugu, take a picture and send it to me!"

Sugu pulled out her cellphone and snapped a pic and sent it. "There, are you-"

He swung the swords again, but this time, he lost his balance. The sword fell into the heap of presents and cut through a present. "Oops…"

"Now look what you've done. I told you to be careful." Sugu cried, quickly inspecting the gift. She shook it and it sounded broken, then it fell into two halves, so she hid it near the coffee table, hoping to fix it later.

"It's fine, I can fix it. Give it to me!"

"That's it! I am putting these right back, where I found them." Sugu took away the swords and returned them to Kazuto's closet, she then returned from Kazuto's room and realized Percy was still wearing Kirito's coat. "Can you give that back?"

"What? This?I" He lifted it's collar, slightly. "Guess your just going to have to come over here and get it." He challenged playfully.

Sugu chased him around the house, at first in frustration, but she was laughing near the end. "Stop! This isn't funny!" As she was laughing. It was no wonder he wasn't taking her seriously. "You're going to get me in trouble! Come back here!"

The pursuit went outdoors and they found themselves, running through the forest.

Percy stopped, for a moment. "You're going to have to try harder than that, if you want to catch **me**!" He taunted.

"We'll see about that!" She renewed her pursuit. "Percy!"

He continued to run. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Don't you dare get that coat wet! This isn't going to help you get on my brother's good side, you know!"

He stopped abruptly, as she drew closer, and she smacked right into him, taking them both down into the snow.

Sugu glared at him.

"Don't look at me! This was kinda your fault." He teased.

"You had your fun! Take it off!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" He stood up and over dramatized his chivalry, in a playful manner. After his bow, he took off the coat and placed it in her hands, as damp as it was.

Sugu grew concerned. Maybe, she could dry it off. With this kind of material, it shouldn't be too hard.

They headed back to Kazuto and Asuna's big house.

* * *

In the gathering darkness of the night sky and growing shadows of the forest that surrounded them, the group of friends trudged through floor 43 in UW.

"Read the quest again! I don't think this is the right location." Liz demanded.

Sinon obliged. " _In the forest, the terror travels in the shadows of the Christmas night sky. He preys upon the weak and hopeless. His presence alone, drives away the Christmas Spirit. One look in his eyes can-"_

"Okay! We get it! Can you skip the horror drama and get to the location part?!" Silica cried, while Pina coward in her grasp. "This place is already giving me the creeps."

"It isn't so bad. As long as we're together, we'll be fine." Kirito assured Silica.

"As long as we all stay together!" Yui cheered. She wasn't afraid of nothing.

Sinon continued. "Anyways, long story short… we just continue deeper into the woods and we will most likely find it terrorizing a village."

"Wait! Has anyone seen Klein? Or Griselda?" Asuna searched around them.

Liz smirked evilly. "Maybe, they got eaten by the foul monster, that lurks through these woods." She spoke in a creepy voice that would send chills down one's spine.

"Stop it, Liz! You're scaring me!" Silica whined.

"I'm sure, there **is** another reason. Don't worry, Silica. This is Klein we're talking about." Kirito remained calm.

"Aaaannddd Vari?" Liz stressed, noticing Varina had vanished, too.

Kirito continued, "She's probably passed out, under a tree, by now."

"We should've been keeping a steady eye on them." Asuna pointed out.

"The only one, I would be concerned about, is you." Kirito wondered if it was a good idea, for Asuna to be out here, when she is pregnant.

"I'm fine. Nothing I do in this world, affects my real body. So, I don't **have** **to** take it easy." Asuna reasoned.

"Stress isn't good for the baby, either." Kirito reasoned.

"I'm not stressed." Asuna defended, as she continued casually past Kirito, to prove her point.

Kirito's eyes followed her every stride and just smiled to himself. 'You say that now, but I will be keeping a close eye on you, just in case.'

The bushes shook with a haunting breeze.

Liz shook in her boots. "Remind me again, why we brought Kirito?"

"You're not still going on about **that** , are you, Liz?" Sinon retorted.

"Asuna burnt the casserole and the power to the street, went out. It is a perfectly reasonable explanation to me." Liz defended.

Sinon just stared at Kirito. "You really should have just kissed her. Give us all a break."

"I don't see how that would fix anything. It's just Liz. I can deal with her." Kirito replied.

"Oh, come on! I'm not the only one. Klein was in on it too!"

"So, you've stooped to Klein's level?" Kirito teased in his usual innocent way.

"Shut up, Kirito!" Liz barked.

"Daddy! Something approaches, from that treeline!" Yui pointed to that said treeline.

"Everyone stay close and get ready!" Kirito pulled out his swords.

A black wolf with red gleaming eyes, came out of the bushes.

"It's just Nikko. My nerves can't take much more of this." Silica breathed heavily.

"That's not Nikko! This is floor 43. Nikko can't leave floor 13." Kirito readied his stance, as the beast charged at him. This wolf wasn't an ordinary wolf. Kirito only noticed it, when it approached.

Kirito engaged his target. The fight was more difficult than anticipated, but finally, the monster disappeared into codes. "See. Nothing to worry about, Silica."

Silica panicked, "Where's LizBeth?!"

They searched their surroundings, to no avail. She wasn't anywhere.

"She is probably, just looking for attention. Just ignore her!" Kirito swung his swords around him expertly, before sheathing them.

Sinon stared at Kirito. "I don't know. I don't think Liz would just take off like that. I think somethings up."

Kirito sighed. "Alright. Let's go look for her."

"Maybe, that isn't such a great idea… W-what if… something took her…" Silica trembled.

Yui looked like she was lost in program readings.

"Yui? What's wrong?" Asuna asked.

Yui opened her eyes and stared at Asuna. "Mommy… That wolf… it wasn't an _NPC_."

Everyone looked confused. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. This program is foreign to the original _Cardinal System_ in which this world is run. I can't get a match on its ID." Yui explained.

"This is weird. I'll admit." Kirito glanced at everyone, briefly. "It doesn't mean we're in any danger, though. Kazuli had put a lot of foreign programs into this system. I hardly think this one, would be any different."

Yui stood next to Kirito. "Those programs were wiped from its main frame, when the main story was completed. That is what it says in the _history logs_."

"Maybe, it missed one." Kirito reassured her. He wasn't convinced of it, but he didn't want anyone to worry. Especially, Asuna.

Sinon started to head forward. "We better keep moving. Whatever lurks ahead, is dangerous. We can't afford to stay in one place, for too long."

They followed her logic.

Another creature came out of nowhere that was foreign to this floor. It looked like a giant crow. It swooped down and tried to take its victims.

Kirito pulled out his swords, as did Asuna. Sinon readied her bow. Silica trembled at its ear piercing shriek.

"STOP!" A swordsman jumped out from the bushes. "Leave her alone!"

Kirito was stunned for a moment, giving the monster the opportunity it needed, to grab him and soar through the air, with him in its talons.

"What did you do that for?!" They glared with shock evident on their faces. "Renri?! What are you doing here?!"

"There is no time to explain! My sister is in trouble! We have to stop Kirito!" Renri ordered.

Everyone was stunned by the suggestion of helping the floor monsters, over Kirito.

"What do you expect us to do? Shoot Kirito?!" Sinon retorted.

"If that's what it takes!" Renri answered.

"You're mad!" Asuna roared. "I am not going to kill my husband! Forget it!"

Renri glared at them. "Fine. I will do this alone! Stay out of my way!" He took off, immediately.

"Is it just me, or did Renri just become our enemy?" Silica had to be sure, she understood.

"This is weird. I can't make any sense of it." Sinon replied.

Asuna held her rapier, firmly. "All I know **is** I won't let Renri kill Kirito!"

They all nodded in agreement, before chasing after the monster.

* * *

Kirito was being dragged upside down, through the sky. The wind whipping back, his every attempt, to slay this bird. 'Where is it taking me?'

The large bird released Kirito and he plummeted towards a volcano shaped cavern. He put his swords away, before he could lose them. Was he going to lose his _Kirito_ account? Was this how it was going to end?

He noticed he had been falling for a very long time, with no end in sight. He was laying back, with his head resting against his arms in midair, inside the main pipe of the volcano. The darkness was overwhelmed with a bright red light, surrounding him. He saw that this whole time, he was a mere foot, from the cavern floor. Then a creature came out of the tunnel. It looked oddly familiar, like he saw it before. Kirito's eyes turned bright red, followed by a transformation.

The creature chuckled menacingly, as it seemed to drain Kirito of his Christmas Spirit and it left him, a monster.

* * *

"KIRITO!" Asuna called through the forest.

"Shhh… Not so loud! Or the monsters will hear you." Silica whined.

The bird made a reappearance.

Asuna drew her sword again. "Where is Kirito?! What did you do with my husband?!" Asuna raged.

Renri jumped in between them. He drew his own sword. "Back down, Asuna!"

Asuna couldn't believe he was trying **this** again. "Not until I know what it did with Kirito!"

"You're too late! Kirito isn't coming back! You need my help!" Renri offered.

Sinon stood forward. "And why would we? You got Kirito taken in the first place!"

Renri grabbed Asuna's arm and pulled her away from the large crow's next attack. "I'll explain later! Follow me!" He then dragged Asuna behind him and the others followed.

The bird refused to give up on its pursuit and so Renri pulled them into a small cave. The bird hissed, but eventually left.

Asuna put her hands on her hips. "Explain!"

"Didn't you read the event box? They laid it all out for you." Renri tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Yeah. I heard of a mythological creature, that it seems to be describing." Sinon retorted, "I don't see what that has to do with the crow."

"You don't get anything, do you?" Renri continued. "The crow isn't what you think. When you lay your eyes on the beast, it sucks the joy out of you and makes you turn into a monster. Get it now? That crow is my sister! You kill her and she can't come back, EVER!"

"The _quest log_ tells us, we have to find him and defeat him. How are we supposed to do that, if we can't look at him?!" Sinon roared.

Asuna turned to Yui. "Can you find any information on this _quest_? A secret weapon, or something?"

"Uhmmm uhmm." Yui shook her head. "There is nothing at the surface, for me to see."

"Wait! Where is Silica?" Sinon glanced behind her.

"I cross referenced the ID of that monster, Daddy fought earlier, with our player IDs and I think I might know who it was."

Everyone stared intensely in anticipation.

"Klein. I think he was that wolf." Yui continued.

Asuna stared at Renri. "Does the transformation wear off?"

"No. And the creature and weapon we need, are only available on Christmas."

"You mean…" Asuna's eyes grew large. "Everyone will stay this way, forever?!"

"No. They will have another chance to be freed from bondage, the following Christmas."

"That's a whole year away!" Sinon roared. "You know all of this from Hades?"

"He changed his _avatar_ , but yes. He told me to protect the players and assist them on their _quest_. I should have known, I would be protecting **you**! I heard that father made the adaption work with the Augma, too."

"What does that mean?"

"That your transformation carries over to the Augma. To put it simply, my sister would be a big crow in the AR (Augmented Reality) world, if I don't do something about it."

Asuna looked at Yui. "We can't let that happen! Kirito isn't going to be a heartless monster, for the rest of Yui's life!"

"What is the point in all of this?!" Sinon grew hysterical.

"I am pretty sure, it was because of a few special requests made on the site forum." Renri explained. "Apparently, people think it would be cool to turn into werewolves, vampires and stuff…"

"For Christmas?! This is the season to be jolly?" Yui teared.

"You're playing a game called UnderWorld, remember? What would you expect? Santa Claus and his reindeer?"

"We were expecting something festive." Sinon stated plainly.

"Krampus is festive." Renri retorted.

"We can argue about this tomorrow, but right now, we need to find a way to save our friends!" Asuna pulled Yui close.

"Then you are looking for a monster drop or some special sword. It is on this floor, but that is all I know." Renri continued.

Asuna barged up to Renri. "Where is Kazuli?! He designed this, didn't he? He will know where it is!"

"My father didn't make this game. He only **worked** with the company, that did. This quest is part of the core of the game. My father is limited on resources. I told you everything, that he told me."

Asuna kneeled to face Yui. "Alright! Then we need to find, some kind of sword. Yui, can you do a search of available drops on this floor."

Yui nodded with a smile. She closed her eyes for a moment, to run the check. "I have found an unknown. It appears to be in **that** direction." Yui pointed out of the cave.

Sinon stepped out of the cave. "Then that is where we shall start."

* * *

The darkness only expanded through the forest. A growing fear in their minds, kept them unsettled at every turn.

"Stop! We're being hunted!" Yui grabbed Sinon's hand.

Asuna pulled out her rapier. "Protect Yui!"

A black tiger with silver stripes, launched itself at Asuna. This monster was much more ferocious than the last and its strength, was unmatchable.

"It's Daddy!" Yui cried.

Asuna halted her attack, but its claws struck her back. "AHHH…" Asuna cringed in pain. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Sinon took Yui in her arms and made a mad dash. Renri stayed behind to fight Kirito. Sinon stopped dead in her tracks. 'What am I doing?! Asuna is pregnant! I just left her there! I have to go back!' Sinon ran back, with Yui in tow. But when she got to the spot, that she had last seen Asuna, there was nothing there. Not even the tiger. "Can you find Mommy?"

Yui shook her head. "She isn't anywhere near us."

Sinon saw the crow, circulating over head and pulled Yui into the bush with her, to avoid detection.

Yui had more determination, than ever. "Let's find that secret weapon!"

Sinon snapped out of it. "We don't have much time left. Let's do it!"

* * *

"There! All dry. You worry too much. You're brother is a lot like you." Percy smirked in a teasing nature.

Sugu was playing with fire and hoped she wouldn't be burned. It wasn't the same thing. "I should put this back." She withdrew from him and returned to Kazuto's room. She noticed a large scowl on Kazuto's face, as if he already knew, what she did. She then recognised the same scowl, painted on Asuna's face, like someone took away their joy and they were left in their misery. "Kazuto?" She shook him, in concern. Nothing happened, because he didn't wake up. She thought quickly. Kazuto would be upset, if he was disconnected. She'll give it time.

"You better put that back!"

Sugu whipped around and saw Klein standing right behind her. "Klein! Don't scare me, like that!"

"Are you out of your mind? Kirito will be pissed, if he finds you playing with that!" Klein pointed to Kirito's coat in her hand.

"Please don't tell him!" Suguha pleaded. "I promise, I will put it back!"

"I guess, there wasn't any harm done. But I am not covering for you."

Suguha felt more concern. "What happened in game? I thought you were all playing."

"Yeah… It was weird… I like turned into a werewolf… and then… Kirito killed me...?" Klein revealed his slightly less stable side.

"I forgot, you're drunk. I wonder what is **really** going on…"

"It totally happened! I'm not drunk… well, I am… but that's not the same thing!" Klein defended. Not that Suguha could figure out what he was defending.

"Does this mean… I have to start over…? Awwe, man… that SUCKS!" Klein whined.

Suguha instinctively, shut Klein's mouth. "Shut up! Or you'll wake them up."

Klein pushed her hand away. "They're in game. Nobody's gonna hear us."

Suguha grabbed Klein's arm and dragged him out of Kazuto's room and down the hall.

Klein smirked and pointed up. "MISTLETOE! You gotta kisss me."

Suguha rolled her eyes and planted a quick peck on his lips. "There! Happy?"

Klein smirked like an idiot. Then he planted his against hers and she slapped him, across the face. "What about Griselda? You like **her** , don't you?"

"Klein, lu-gout!" Klein passed out and fell against Suguha, taking her down with him.

"Klein! Get off!... K-lein…?" She realized, he was out cold, so she rolled him, off to the side.

"What's going on?" Percy spoke with sly suspicion.

"UH-NOTHING!" Sugu stood up, abruptly. "He passed out, that's all."

Percy saw the mistletoe above her head. "You don't need to explain." He stepped forward and then **he** claimed her lips, which was welcomed. He slid his hands down her sides and pulled her in closer. Then his hand made it to the small in her back and she felt like, she might go limp at his touch. She allowed him full access to her mouth and lost herself in his arms.

His movements became more hasty and passionate. He slid his mouth towards her neck and caused the tingling sensation to overwhelm her. The remnants of her previous adrenaline rush, still tugged at her and caused her heart to beat, even faster.

He then picked her up in his arms, bridal style and moved towards the spare bedroom.

Sugu suddenly realized, that if she let it go any farther, they would end up in bed. Even though it was increasingly hard to resist, she pried herself away from him. "Stop! I want to take it slow."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kirito, does it?" Percy didn't hesitate to show his disappointment.

"No. I make my own decisions… But… Kazuto would kill you." Sugu reluctantly agreed that Kazuto finding out, would be bad news.

"He's NOT your father. Who cares what he thinks. When we were in Paris, it was like magic. It could be again."

"We didn't get a moments peace. Your parents are far worse than Kazuto." Sugu giggled. "They were asking me, how **far along** , I was."

"My parents have low expectations of me." Percy confided. "They think I will be a homewrecker and live out my life, in a cardboard box."

"Are they right?" Sugu toyed.

"No way. I hope to have a thriving business and lots of children. You know, like twenty of 'm!" He smiled cheekily.

"Twenty?! You can adopt!" She teased playfully, with a friendly punch on his chest.

"Sure!" His cheeky smile, didn't fade. "We could get a nice house like this, but bigger and they can all call your brother, 'Kirito'."

"What is your big deal with my brother? I know you want him to like you, but…"

"He was my hero, but now he kind of irritates me."

"That's what heroes are like, genius." She may as well, have said 'duh'! She kissed him again, playfully.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought we would never be alone."

Sugu pulled him closer by his collar, seductively. "Don't worry about Kazuto. Asuna has him wrapped around her finger."

"Baby time?"

"That's right. You don't want to see Asuna, on a bad day. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it. That explains, why he's so tense."

"I have to be honest… h-he isn't a big fan of **yours** … Doesn't matter what day it is…"

"I will just have to win him over, with my quick wit and charm." He smirked confidently.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

Yui and Sinon were running as fast as they could. The tiger was gaining on them.

Yui cried. "The unknown, is just ahead." Yui almost tripped.

Sinon saw a glowing orb, floating in the air, like an event item, would be.

Sinon grabbed it, before the tiger could launch itself at her. She didn't know how to use it and the tiger took her down, knocking the orb out of her hand.

Yui ran over and grabbed it. Upon interacting with it, the sphere changed into a glowing golden blade. Yui whipped it around and struck the tiger. That caused the tiger to glow red, then the form left with the red glow and Kirito remained, slightly unstable.

Kirito tried to stand, but he fell over, from losing all of his energy. He looked at his _Stamina bar_ , that appeared, but it was in the red and wasn't increasing. He had a foul expression on his face, like someone skipped the soy sauce in his sandwich. "W-where is ev-ryone…?" He didn't even sound much like he cared.

"They were turned into monsters too." Yui cried as she rushed into Kirito's arms.

Kirito looked at his _Stamina gauge_ now, and it was steadily increasing. His mood was improving too. "Yui? Where's Mommy?!" He grew concerned, expressing great urgency.

"They all did." Sinon added.

"Oh…" He paused to think. Suddenly, it dawned on him, what she had said. "Wait! What?!" Kirito jumped to his feet.

"Relax! We have a way to change them back." Sinon reassured him.

"Why is everyone telling me to relax…?" He muttered in discontent.

"We can save Mommy!" Yui pulled on Kirito's sleeve. Kirito followed Yui deeper into the woods.

"How do we know her, when we see her?"

"Its code will be similar to Mommy's player ID." Yui smiled sweetly.

Kirito stopped and listened.

Yui also stopped and stared back at Kirito. "What is it?"

"It's dead quiet." He turned around. "SINON?!" He looked around to see, she was missing. Kirito didn't hear her leave or the sound of a monster nearby. That should be impossible. He opened his window and found that all of his _skills_ were marked with '?'. "..My _skills_ …?" Kirito mumbled.

"Where did she go?" Yui held onto Kirito

"I don't know…"

Yui grabbed his arm tightly. "Daddy?" She pointed in front of her, at a large black grizzly bear, with beaming red eyes. "It's Mommy…" Yui trembled, but hid behind Kirito a ways..

Kirito turned towards that said beast. He started to tense. "Asuna? I know you're mad, but… We can talk this out… Can't we?" Kirito held his hands out protectively, refusing to resort to sword play with Asuna. He slowly backed away from the bear, who let out a terrifying roar. "How did I not see this coming…? Asuna, calm down…! Don't do anything you're going to regret…! Remember what the doctor said, breathe… Nice easy brea-" Kirito's back slid against a rock, not permitting him to withdraw, any further. "As-una?" Kirito was sweating profusely. He didn't have any options. What was he supposed to do? Attack his own wife?

Suddenly, Renri jumped down beside Kirito and the beast, slashing a golden sword across the beast, that had stood on its hind legs, poised to strike.

The same thing happened to the bear, as the tiger, before. Asuna was barely standing and started to wobble, till she fell to her side. Kirito caught her in his arms and watched the life return to his wife.

"Kirito?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"I had the strangest dream. We were in UW and I was a bear…"

" **That** wasn't a dream…" Kirito replied sheepishly.

Asuna's eyes flew wide open. "What?!" She looked around her. "Why would this game permit _avatars_ to change form?"

"And freeze our skills?" Kirito added.

"We need to find your friends and then we have to stop this evil Krampus!" Renri tried to refocus the conversation.

"Krampus?" Kirito was skeptical.

"It preys on the Christmas Spirit. It's the same thing." Renri retorted.

"Not really." Asuna argued.

"We don't have time for this! Are you coming or not?" Renri urged.

They agreed to follow him.

* * *

One by one, they found their friends and turned them back, except for Klein. Renri soon discovered that his sister was drunk and he was quite upset at Kirito for possibly abandoning her, in that state. Renri ended up, carrying his sister on his shoulder, through the forest. LizBeth, Sinon and Silica were acting like they had no desire for anything. Not even to follow their friends, really. It was difficult to the others, who were trying to keep moving.

"Seriously, what is the matter with them?" Kirito stopped. "We are trying to stop this monster so we can go back IRL and open gifts."

Their moods still didn't change.

"Kirito and I returned to normal… and Vari sort of did… Why aren't they? What is different about us?" Asuna asked.

Yui remained thoughtful for a moment. "Touch."

"Touch?" Kirito and Asuna locked eyes with Yui.

"I hugged Daddy… Daddy caught Mommy… Renri carried Varina…" Yui turned towards Sinon and placed her hand in Sinon's.

It started to lift Sinon's spirits. "What are we waiting for? I thought we were supposed to destroy the creature… Isn't that why we're here?"

Kirito and Asuna shared a relaxed smile.

Asuna came over to LizBeth, to do the same and Kirito did with Silica.

"Lemme at that beast! I AM GOING TO RIP HIS FACE OFF!" Liz roared. Then she got tackled by Asuna's surprise hug.

The three were just as lively as they were before.

Asuna smiled. "A simulation of sharing the Christmas Spirit?"

"It seems that way." Kirito agreed.

"So, how do we fight a beast, that we can't look at?" Sinon interjected.

Kirito leaned his back against a tree. "First of all, I think we should stay here, so it has to come to us. We don't want it picking us off, one by one, again."

"What about Klein?" Keiko looked around them with great concern.

Kirito poked his cheek, sheepishly. "Uhh… he won't be joining us."

"Did you do something to him, Kirito?!" Liz got in his face, with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know it was Klein. It was an accident. Honest." Kirito defended.

Sinon looked sadly down at the snow. "We don't know where Griselda is, either." Sinon put her foot down in the snow and withdrew it, watching the snow cover the footprint in seconds. "We couldn't even track her, if we wanted to."

"Poor Klein… What will he do, if we don't find Griselda?" Silica could only imagine, how Klein would feel, walking up with a hangover, a deleted file on UW and a beast as a girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it, Silica. We won't stop until we find her. I won't let Klein suffer like that." Kirito reassured her.

"None of us, will." Asuna agreed.

" **Now** , will you believe me?" Liz asked Kirito, in a huff.

"Believe what?" Kirito looked puzzled.

"Mistletoe… bad luck… ring a bell?" Liz retorted.

"You're not still bringing **that** up? We don't have time for **that**." Kirito pulled out his sword.

"We need to focus Liz. That creature could be anywhere." Asuna reasoned.

Kirito was suddenly alerted to another presence, when he saw a dark form, move through the trees. "Guys, it's here."

Everyone else was alerted to it now, thanks to Kirito.

The monster was huge. They remembered how its red eyes burned through them.

"It's the eyes! Don't look into its eyes and we will be fine." Kirito informed them, when he realized this himself.

Renri cut off Kirito's advance. "Stop! I don't think your swords are capable of delivering any damage."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just a hunch, but it would make sense." Renri answered.

"Fine! We go with your plan." Kirito deferred on behalf of his lack of desire, to argue this point.

Renri saw them stand down and a sly smile appeared on his face. 'I am going to get the rare item! This monster drop is all mine!' Renri attacked the beast head on, while the others, were distracting it. The monster came out of the trees. It had ram horns, a bull ring, with an extremely well built muscle tone and a revolting breath.

Renri focused his full attention on attacking the limbs and stomach, so he wouldn't risk looking into the beast's eyes. The monster roared loudly and they felt like their ears were going to shatter at the sound. It slammed its fist down, just missing Renri.

"RENRI! GET OUT OF THERE!" Kirito darted in and slashed the beast with his one sword. It was frustrating to not be able to use his dual wielding. He cut through the monster's leg and Renri was right, that the attack was barely effective, compared to the golden sword.

Renri used the moment of distraction, to stand up and renew his attack. "Kirito! I can handle it! Get out!"

Kirito took a backseat in this fight, which frustrated him a little.

Renri slashed the monster hard and stabbed the golden sword through the monster's chest. The sword got stuck and glowed ten times brighter, making everyone avert their eyes, to prevent being blinded.

The monster disappeared into codes and the sword with it.

Renri received the event drop. 'Merry Christmas, Renri!' A sly smile only grew on his face.

"THE SWORD! How are we going to return Griselda to normal?!" Silica cried.

Renri lost the smile and turned to his friends. "I wouldn't worry about her. The sword disappeared, it means that it is no longer required. Your friend has returned to normal. _Logout!_ It will be fine."

"Okay. What about Vari?" Kirito and the others didn't notice, when she passed out, but she wasn't going anywhere.

Renri smiled sincerely. "She will have to spend Christmas with me."

They agreed to leave her with Renri. She should really visit her family, anyway. That being said, they all logged out.

* * *

Kazuto and Asuna pulled off their AmuSpheres and calmed down. They both entered the hall, to see Klein passed out under the mistletoe.

'Oh no… What happened?' Kazuto quickly assumed the worst. He ran over to find Sugu. "Sugu!"

Sugu came out from 'her' room. "What is it?"

"Did you…?" Kazuto froze and it turned into a rage. "Where is he?"

"He went to get firewood. The fireplace was going cold." Sugu smiled confidently. "I was just unpacking my stuff. Nothing is going on. Would you chill already?"

Kazuto released his breath. "Come on! We are going to open presents." Kazuto remembered Klein back there. "By the way, what happened with Klein?"

* * *

Kazuto pulled up Klein, by the collar.

A barely awake Klein, yelled. "What the heck, man!"

"You kissed my sister!" Kazuto's death glare, would have struck fear in Klein's heart, if he wasn't so wasted.

"Sorry, man. It was mistletoe." Klein defended. "That's what is supposed to happen."

Kazuto's glare only got more intense. "You were the one that brought it Klein! Take it down!" Kazuto would not let Klein hurt his sister.

"I will! I will! Let go already!"

That seemed to piss Kazuto off, even more.

Asuna came over to Kazuto. "It didn't mean anything Kazuto. Just let it go. We are all ready to open presents. Even Griselda is here."

Kazuto continued to stare at Klein. "If you ever even think of kissing her again…"

"I won't… promise. Will you let go, already?" Klein pleaded.

Kazuto released him after a moment of contemplating it. He then left Klein to stand on his own and they joined the others, around the tree. They sat down on the couch. Kazuto sat with his arm stretched around Asuna's shoulder.

The gifts were handed out by Keiko and they watched each gift be opened.

Yui picked a nicely wrapped gift and Keiko picked it up, taking it to Kazuto. "This one is for you, Daddy!" Yui cheered.

Kazuto took it and opened it. "Is this what I think?" He turned to Asuna, which was the person who gave it.

"It's a sharpening stone." Asuna confirmed it.

"Thanks, honey." Kazuto smiled and gave her a kiss.

All the other gifts were opened, that were sitting under the tree.

"Kirito! Where's mine?!" Asuna was infuriated that Kazuto forgot to get **her** something, of all people. She glared at him.

"It was there!" Kazuto shot up from the couch. "I know it was! I swear! I would never forget to get you something, promise!"

"Kazuto!" Asuna stood up, angrily. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"But I didn't! Honest! It was **just** there!" Kazuto defended.

Suguha exchanged fearful looks with Percy. Percy had cut through it, with Kazuto's sword. She couldn't tell Kazuto about the present, without confessing about taking his swords.

"This is all because you never kissed Varina. I'm telling you." Rika smirked.

"Not that again! Will you knock it off! You're not helping." Kazuto glared at Rika.

Asada pointed to a distant present box, near the coffee table. "Is that it there?"

Kazuto quickly inspected it. He picked it up and it fell apart. The item in that said box was broken into pieces.

Asuna took it from Kazuto. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I didn't do it!" Kazuto defened. "That was supposed to be for you, but I'll get another one. Promise!"

Asuna pulled out the necklace from inside. The pendant was a jewel that had been broken down the center. "Yui's Heart." Asuna's eyes brimmed with warm tears of joy. "That was so sweet. Thank you." Asuna wrapped her arms around him and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I **will** get you another one."

"You had it custom ordered. I can't believe you went through all that trouble."

"It was nothing." Kazuto kissed her, enjoying the moment.

Everyone smiled, seeing it turn out well, for their favorite couple.

Asada got Rika's attention. "You were saying?"

"So things worked out… It doesn't mean, I was wrong." Rika defended.

Silica hugged her friends. "Well, I think this was the best Christmas EVER!"

"Me too!" The others agreed.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fluff. I would really appreciate your feedback. I hope you really enjoyed it.


End file.
